


Piknik

by Hanetka



Series: Na co jsi myslel [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Horký letní den. Odlehlá louka. Ohromné množství imaginárních penisů.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Picnic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209252) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Slovo autorky:  
> Takže: nikdy bych si nepomyslela, že toho budu schopná, ale vida: napsala jsem erupci nahodilého porna. Žádný angst, žádný whump, žádný zvrat v ději (taky žádný děj, mimochodem). Hele, nejsou tu žádná varování! Šťastné léto.
> 
> Slovo překladatelky:  
> Chryse je neuvěřitelně nadaná autorka nádherných povídek a já jsem moc ráda, že mám tu čest vám několik z nich přeložit. Tahle pochází se série Na co jsi myslel (v originále What Did You Think About). Má šest částí: ‚Piknik‘, ‚Zákulisí‘, ‚Jednadvacet‘, ‚Kořist‘, ‚Skrumáž‘ a ‚Ty‘, a pojednává o tom, na co pánové mysleli. Tajně. Kdysi. A teď taky. A hodlají si ty… představy… navzájem splnit.  
> Děj (pokud tam nějaký je) se odehrává po TAB a mezi oběma pány je potvrzený vztah. Ovšem jakého druhu, nechápou ani oni sami.  
> Povídka byla napsaná před čtvrtou sérií a jako taková ji nebere v potaz.

„Něco zajímavého?“

„Hmmm,“ díval se Sherlock zamyšleně na monitor počítače. „Požádali mě, abych se podíval na jakousi situaci v Provence.“

„V Provence? Co, v Provence ve Francii?“

„Je tu snad nějaká jiná?“

„Odkdy bereš případy ve Francii? Oni tam nemají detektivy?“

„Mám mezinárodní reputaci,“ informoval ho Sherlock.

„Odkdy?“

„Ode dneška, zjevně.“ Sherlock se zadíval k oknu a John jeho pohled následoval. Venku pršelo, stejně jako celý uplynulý týden, a na srpen bylo nepříjemně chladno; bylo to pěkně protivné léto. „Nevím,“ přemítal Sherlock. „Ten případ vypadá zajímavě, ale já nesnáším opouštět Londýn.“

„Ale to přece nemyslíš vážně.“ John se postavil a postrčil notebook Sherlockovi k hrudníku. „Hned jim odepiš a zjisti, kdy nejdřív můžeme odjet. Jdu balit.“

***

Provence byla vším, v co John doufal. Slunce svítilo každý den, Sherlock nosil světlé lněné oblečení, které se záhadně nikdy nepomačkalo, jejich hotel byl okouzlující, jídlo bylo vybrané. Všude kvetly slunečnice a olivovníky a na prosluněných stráních kopců levandule. Případ udržel Sherlocka šťastně zaměstnaného skoro celý týden a John si užíval každičkou minutu – vyjma toho, samozřejmě, že Sherlock byl šťastně zaměstnaný. Každičkou minutu.

Sherlock nakonec ten případ rozlouskl jednoho pozdního oslnivě nádherného večera v měsícem zalitém pomerančovém háji, tak voňavém, že se John jen tou vůní samotnou cítil skoro opilý. „Musíme počkat, až zítra dopoledne otevřou banku, abychom mohli podat důkaz policii, samozřejmě,“ řekl Sherlock a rázně vykročil pryč, naprosto netečný k romantickému pokušení květů, měsíčního svitu i zurčících fontán.

„Oukej,“ souhlasil John a vydal se mu v patách. „Je nádherná, noc, že? Vzhledem k tomu, žes to už všecko vyřešil, snad bychom si mohli dát na terase láhev vína, připít si… Možná bys mohl zkusit i postel v našem pokoji, je velmi pohodlná.“

„Ne, dokud to nedokončíme,“ řekl Sherlock přísně, a tak si John povzdechl, dal si studenou sprchu a šel do postele sám.

Příštího dne to Sherlock všechno shrnul ve svém obvyklém teatrálním stylu a nechal na Johnovi, aby od jejich klienta přijal srdečné díky i tučný šek. „Radši bychom si měli pospíšit, abychom chytili odpolední vlak,“ řekl Sherlockovi, když ho dohonil na hlavní ulici té malé vesničky.

„Och, ale my neodjíždíme, až zítra,“ Sherlock na to. „Domluvil jsem to dnes ráno s hoteliérem, zatímco ses loudal se snídaní. Jdeme na piknik.“

John zůstal zírat. „Cože?“

Sherlock si povzdechl. „Slyšel jsi mě.“

„Sherlocku Holmesi. Už jsem s tebou byl v těch nejnádhernějších druzích krajiny, jaké si jen dokážeš představit, a nikdy jsi tomu nevěnoval ani špetku pozornosti. Natož abys projevil nějakou touhu vzít si ven deku, sednout si na ni, jíst opravdovské jídlo a kochat se okolím. Tak co tak najednou?“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „V Londýně stejně prší.“

A bylo to. John si pořád nebyl jistý, o co jde, ale piknik zněl báječně a udělalo mu takovou radost, že zůstanou ve Francii o den déle, že starosti hodil za hlavu. Zpátky v hotelu pak hoteliérova manželka opravdu Johnovi podala piknikový košík, doprovodila to spoustou gestikulace a dlouhým řetězcem francouzštiny, který mu Sherlock nepřekládal, protože měl moc práce s nějakou diskuzí s majitelem hotelu. Jejich destinace, usoudil John, když viděl, že mu kreslí na kousek papíru nějakou mapku. Nejspíš místní hřbitov. Byl tu pohřbený nějaký slavný vrah a John si začínal myslet, že si snědí oběd na jeho hrobě. Vzdychl.

Hoteliér řekl: „ _Bon_ ,“ poplácal Sherlocka po zádech, podal mu deku, srolovanou a svázanou řemínkem, a mrkl. Sherlock si hodil deku přes rameno a svižně vykročil.

„Kam to jdeme?“ zeptal se John, který se s ním snažil udržet krok; košík byl těžší, než vypadal.

„Uvidíš.“

Vydali se po hlavní ulici, pak mezi lány voňavé levandule, zahnuli na odbočku, která stoupala do nízkého kopce, a pak na ještě menší postranní cestu. Johnovi už začínalo být vážně horko a potil se, když Sherlock konečně potěšeným hlasem řekl: „Tady,“ a odbočil na pěšinu mezi dvěma poli. Kousek od cesty je vstřícně vítal stín malého olivového hájku.

John položil košík a svalil se na lavičku, aby se pokochal výhledem. Bylo to rozhodně nádherné místo na piknik: mírně zvlněné kopce a přímo před ním pole s levandulí, která plnila vzduch sladkou vůní. Všude kolem tiše bzučely včely.

„Pojď sem, Johne,“ vyzval ho Sherlock. Už stačil roztáhnout deku a teď si skopl boty a lezl po čtyřech, aby otevřel košík. „Hele, _pâté_ , podívej. A tady je olivová pasta a chleba a kozí sýr a ovoce…”

John, který po chvilce odpočinku pookřál, si zul vlastní boty a přisedl si na deku, aby nakoukl do košíku. V rozích byly malé chráněné přihrádky a ukázalo se, že v jedné z nich se ukrývá láhev chlazeného rosé a v druhé dvě sklenice na víno. Naštěstí v těch druhých dvou byly láhve s vodou. Výborně. Popadl jednu z nich a žíznivě polykal, pak ji podal Sherlockovi a vytáhl víno.

V družném mlčení jedli a pili, užívali si ticha i výhledu do kraje. Na hlavní silnici předtím minuli pár turistů a několik cyklistů, ale v tom odlehlém malém hájku John neslyšel kromě jemného bzukotu včel vůbec nic.

„Tak jo,“ řekl John nakonec, posadil se zpříma a uklidil zbytky jídla do košíku, aby zůstaly v chladu. „Co tu vlastně děláme? Je tu krásně, je tu klid… Normálně bys už loupal kůru ze stromů, aby ses tolik nenudil.“

Sherlock vypadal uraženě. „Užívám si romantický piknik se svým partnerem.“

„Užíváš si leda hovno, ty bys nikdy… Počkej chvilku,“ přimhouřil John oči. „Romantický? Vážně? Odkdy tebe zajímá romantika?“

„Mě zajímá romantika celou dobu!“

„Tebe zajímá celou dobu _sex_ , když zrovna neřešíš případ. To je rozdíl.“

Sherlock zvedl oči v sloup. „Romance je sociální konstrukce vystavěná kolem biologického -“

„Jo, jasně, nešetři na mně sladkými slůvky, ty Romeo. Je mi jasné, že k tomuhle musíš mít nějaký postranní důvod, tak co kdybys mě zasvětil?“

Sherlock se vleže podepřel lokty, přímo vzor ležérní elegance. Na košili se mu jaksi rozepnul další knoflík a teď se mu vyzývavě svezla z jednoho ramene. „Dobře. Má to takovou historku v pozadí.“

„Žádný spěch,“ prohlásil John. Strčil do košíku jejich talíře a napil se ze skoro prázdné sklenky. „Máme celé odpoledne.“

Sherlock, v tom horku malátný, na něj pomalu zamrkal. „Když jsem byl kluk, moje rodina měla tady v Provence pronajatý dům. Byly letní prázdniny. Nepamatuji si, jak jsem byl starý – rozhodně jsem už chodil do školy, ale myslím, že Mycroft v tom roce dokončil Cambridge, takže mi bylo nejspíš čtrnáct. Bylo hodně horko, jako teď. Měl jsem kolo a každý den jsem si sbalil svačinu a vyjížděl zkoumat okolí.

Na spoustě polí kolem rostla levandule, a ta jsem měl nejradši, protože jsem rád pozoroval včely, ale blízko našeho domu byla i louka a několik dní tam chlapi sekali trávu na seno. Neměli košile a byli svalnatí a hodně opálení. Vypadali o dost atraktivněji než dělníci v Anglii – možná proto, že mluvili francouzsky – a já jsem se přistihl, že na ně docela dost myslím, a netrvalo dlouho a začalo se mi o nich zdát -“

„Doufám, že jste neměli společný pokoj s Mycroftem.“

„Á, jsem si jistý, že o tom stejně věděl. Každopádně jsem si nakonec vypracoval fantazii se vším všudy a celé roky nad ní masturboval. Než jsme sem přijeli, úplně jsem na to zapomněl, a teď se mi to zase celé vrátilo.“

„A protože já jsem dost svalnatý, i když ne moc opálený, a snadno si můžu sundat košili, myslel sis, že bys využil příležitosti si to užít v reálu.“

Sherlock se zazubil, ani trochu v rozpacích. „Něco takového. Náš hostitel mi přísahal, že na tomhle poli se dnes nebude pracovat, takže nás tu vůbec nikdo nebude rušit.“

John vytáhl láhev růžového z chladící kapsy, doplnil si sklenici a napil se. Nabídl i Sherlockovi, ale ten gestem odmítl. „Myslím, že bychom to mohli zvládnout. Alespoň pokud nestrávíme moc času nahatí; zrovna nijak netoužím jet domů s připáleným zadkem.“

Sherlockovi už potemněly oči. „Ale ty se tak hezky opaluješ.“

„No,“ řekl John a znovu si trochu usrkl, „nevadilo by mi chytit trochu barvu.“ Položil sklenici a začal si rozepínat košili. „Mám jít do toho a odhalit svůj pěkně zpocený hrudník, nebo bych měl počkat?“

„Můžeš si to sundat.“ Sherlock upíral na Johna žhavý a hladový pohled. Pořád ležel natažený a opřený o lokty, rty jemně pootevřené, dlouhý krk trochu lesklý potem, tam, kde se mu zvedal z rozepnutého límce bílé lněné košile. Byl _k nakousnutí_.

„Dobře.“ John hodil košili na trávník, natáhl se vedle Sherlocka a taky se opřel o loket. „Tak mi o té své fantazii pověz.“

„Jedu na tom kole,“ zaklonil Sherlock trochu hlavu a zavřel oči. Jeho hluboký hlas plynul k Johnovým uším pomalu a hutně jako med. „Ale nemám na sobě šortky. Obvykle jsem měl školní uniformu, bezchybně vyžehlenou a bez poskvrnky, ačkoliv myslím, že tenhle outfit taky dobře poslouží. Jedu až tam, kde si ti muži právě dali pauzu a sedí ve stínu stodoly. Popíjejí a já mám žízeň, a tak poprosím o doušek vody.“

„A všechny oči se upřou na tebe, že?“ optal se John nakřáple chraptivým hlasem. „Takový pěkný studentík, celý upravený a zapnutý až ke krku. Dají ti vodu, nebo ti dají trochu tohohle?“ Ponořil dva prsty do své sklenice a pak je přidržel Sherlockovi u úst. Skanulo z nich pár kapek růžového vína a Sherlock mu je elegantně olízl kočičím pohybem jazyka. Jeho nečekané horko vyvolalo náležitou odpověď dole v Johnově rozkroku.

Sherlock kolem Johnových prstů sevřel rty a zlehka je sál. „Dají mi víno. Už tak je mi horko, jsem mírně dehydratovaný a teď i trochu namazaný. Jsou tak blízko, že cítím jejich pot, a už mám erekci. Všimnou si toho i skrz moje kalhoty.“

John natáhl ukazováček a přejel jím po Sherlockově erekci, rýsující se pod lněnými kalhotami. „A jestlipak ti nabídnou, že ti s tímhle pomůžou?“

Sherlock vyklenul záda a hlava s otevřenými ústy mu spadla dozadu. „Oni… Oni se smějí. Tropí si žerty z toho, jak moc to chci, jak zoufale musím toužit po opravdovém muži, jako jsou oni, ne po nějakém hloupém anglickém školákovi. A já řeknu, že to chci. Že jsem nikdy s mužem nebyl. Že chci poznat, jaké to je.“

„A oni ti slíbí, že ti to předvedou, že ano?“ John znovu přejel prsty po Sherlockově délce a tentokrát přidal trochu tlaku. Sherlockovi se po krku začal šířit lehký ruměnec.

„Řeknou, že mě zničí pro každého, kdo přijde po nich. Řeknou, že mi roztáhnou nohy a vrazí do mě svoje tlusté klacky a udělají mě tak skvěle, že budu škemrat o víc.“ Sherlockův hrudník se teď už ztěžka zvedal. „Ve francouzštině to zní líp,“ dodal trochu defenzivně.

„A pak tě vezmou do té stodoly, že?“ vyzvídal John. Dopil poslední doušek vína, odložil sklenici a posadil se. „Vezmou tě nahoru na seník a tam je rozprostřená deka a oni ti nařídí, aby sis na ni lehl.“ Klekl si obkročmo nad Sherlockovy boky a sáhl po prvním knoflíku jeho košile. „A pak ti svléknou ty pěkné čisté šaty. Jsou trochu drsní, ne tolik, aby něco roztrhali, ale tak, aby až se dostaneš domů, každý hned věděl, žes nechal cizí mužské, aby tě na seníku ošukali.“ Rozepnul další knoflík. Sherlock zasténal a trochu se prohnul v zádech, aby se k Johnovi přitiskl. „Ale pod všemi těmi knoflíky a upjatými šaty jsi nádherný, a když ti sundají košili, všichni tu krásu vidí; poznáš to v jejich hlasech: teď jsou to oni, kdo touhou hoří. Chtějí tě. Jsi krásný, nedotčený…“ Stáhl košili Sherlockovi z ramen, přejel mu prsty zlehka po hrudi a nahmátl bradavky. Sherlock se zachvěl. Vytáhl ruce z rukávů, hodil košili stranou a natáhl se na dece na záda. V horkém nehybném vzduchu nad ním tančila zrnka prachu a John měl nos plný levandulové vůně. Skoro to před sebou viděl: nazlátlé seno, louče slunečního světla pronikající okny, Sherlockův nahý zpocený hrudník. Cizí ruce na jeho těle.

„Až na to, že tentokrát to bude trochu jinak,“ řekl John. Zvedl se na kolena a trochu ucouvl, aby se dostal k Sherlockovým kalhotám.  „Protože je tu předák těch ženců, a je sice možná menší než oni, ale pořád je to šéf. Jmenuje se Jean. A řekne ostatním: dotýkejte se ho, jak chcete, využijte jeho pusu, jak je libo, ale jedině já ho ošukám a taky to budu já, kdo ho udělá.“

„Och _ano_ ,“ zajíkl se Sherlock. Skousl si ret a teď zvedl ruce, oběma si zajel do vlasů a ztěžka dýchal. John mu rozepnul kalhoty, zahákl prsty za propocenou gumu spodků a všechno to stáhl dolů. S vlastními kalhotami taky udělal krátký proces, tiše se pomodlil, aby měl hoteliér pravdu a pole bylo opravdu opuštěné, a klekl si vedle Sherlocka.

„A pak co?“

„Pak se mě dotýkají,“ odpověděl Sherlock. Oči měl pořád zavřené a rukama si sjel po hrudníku dolů. Roztáhl nohy a polaskal si penis. „Říkají mi, jaká jsem malá děvka, jak moc chci jejich ptáky a že mě hodlají udělat tak, až budu křičet rozkoší.“

„Pokračuj, dělej to dál.“ John se přesunul k Sherlockově hlavě, vzal svůj vlastní penis do ruky a zpracoval ho několika dlouhými tahy. „Jo, přesně takhle, pomalu tě rozehřívají. Teď se štípni do bradavek, tak je to správně. Všichni stojí kolem tebe, ty jsi, hm, je tam hromada balíků slámy, navršená tak trochu jako pódium, a ty ležíš na ní, celý před nimi odhalený a vystavený. Nikdo z nich nemá košili, přesně jak jsi říkal, a všichni mají rozepnuté kalhoty a všichni si vytáhli ven ty svoje klacky a mají je obrovské, celé rudé a nalité krví a tys nikdy nic takového ještě neviděl, že ne?“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. Byl celý zardělý, jednu ruku na bradavce, druhou mezi nohama, svíjel se a lapal po dechu. John si olízl rty. „Chceš je, že? Jen se podívej, jak roztahuješ nohy.“

Sherlock divoce přikývl a Johna přepadla pochybovačná myšlenka. „Ech, Sherlocku, není nějaká šance, že bys pomyslel na to, vzít s sebou…“

„V kapse mých kalhot,“ zajíkl se Sherlock. „Podej mi to, chci se připravit sám, abys v tom mohl pokračovat.“

John usoudil, že Sherlockovy mladické fantazie přeskočily nudné záležitosti lubrikantu a přípravy a nepohodlí novice – některý z těch bohatě obdařených galských dělníků nejspíš rovnou vrazil ptáka do budky a vyprodukoval explozivní orgasmus – ale tohle byl rozumný kompromis.  „Jo, ale nejdřív…“ přejel palcem Sherlockovi po spodním rtu, Sherlock otevřel ústa a John mu palcem vklouzl dovnitř. Sherlock kolem něj sevřel rty a začal sát, jazykem mu přejížděl po polštářku tak, že to Johnovi posílalo jiskřičky přímo do penisu.

„Jen cucej, študáku. Ukaž nám, k čemu je dobrá ta tvoje pusa,“ zavrčel John a Sherlock mu kolem palce zasténal. John si uvolnil ruku, sáhl dolů a rozevřel Sherlocka tak akorát, aby do něj vtiskl špičku palce. Klouby se mu opřel o perineum a Sherlock rozhodil ruce a zazmítal se v pokusu posunout se níž.

„Ale ne, ještě ne,“ napomenul ho John přísně. „To je jen ochutnávka toho, co dostaneš. Pamatuj, jenom já tě můžu udělat, ale ne dokud se s tebou nepobaví všichni ostatní. Zrovna teď na tobě všichni mají ruce, roztahují tě, dotýkají se tě, přidržují tě dole.“

Sherlock vtáhl dech, znovu si přejel rukama po hrudi a pak dolů k nohám, roztáhl si obě stehna do stran. John vytáhl palec, našel lubrikant a nanesl Sherlockovi na prsty štědrou dávku. Pak si klekl zase k Sherlockově hlavě.

„Tak jaký je to pocit, študente?“

„Ach bože, to je tak skvělé,“ zalapal po dechu Sherlock. „Všichni se mě dotýkají, všichni jsou teď tak vzrušení.  Jeden z nich se přimáčkl zezadu k druhému, otírá si ptáka o jeho zadek a já ho slyším, je skoro na hraně a ten první si ho honí nad mým obličejem, chce se mi udělat do tváře a pak mě jiný popadne za vlasy a strčí mi péro do pusy -“

John udělal přesně to a Sherlock se skoro začal dusit, tak ponořený do vlastní fantazie, že si neuvědomil, co se děje, dokud neměl Johnův penis téměř až v krku. „Podívej se na sebe, ty malá děvko,“ řekl John skoro bez dechu. „Už nejsi tak cimprlich a pořádný, co? Nenasytný malý hulibrk, skoro o to škemráš.“ Jemně sevřel ruku kolem Sherlockova krku, jeho vzrušení se prudce zvedlo, když kolem penisu cítil stahy svalů. Sherlock ho sál dost lajdácky a nekoordinovaně, ačkoliv to bylo částečně způsobeno faktem, že se zároveň zoufale snažil ošukat vlastními prsty.

John se odtáhl, přejel žaludem penisu Sherlockovi po tváři a zanechal na ní stopu po slinách. „Teď se ti ten první udělal na obličej a ty se to snažíš olízat, dokonce i když se ti ten druhý zrovna vystříkal do pusy, ale teď přijde na řadu třetí,“ a znovu zajel Sherlockovi mezi rty. „Ale další si ho teď taky honí nad tvým obličejem a ty jsi tak chtivý, tak po tom prahneš, chceš víc, že jo?“ a zastrčil tři prsty vedle svého penisu. Ježíši, v žádném případě by to nemělo být tak žhavé, určitě nikdy nefantazíroval o tom, že by se s někým dělil o Sherlockovu pusu, ale, _kurva_ \- radši by ho měl rychle vytáhnout.  „A tak je kouříš oba najednou,“ lapal po dechu John a znovu přejížděl vlhkým penisem Sherlockovi po tváři, „a oni se udělají, máš to všude po tváři a puse…“

„A ten, co se třel o druhého,“ olízl si Sherlock rty, jako by ochutnával vidinu ejakulátu, „ten ho teď šuká, slyším to, jsou tak zpocení, že se k sobě lepí, plesk-plesk-plesk, a já to chci, _chci to_ , ale oni mě pevně drží a roztírají po mně svoje sperma a já, já…“

„Ježíšikriste,“ zajíkl se John a doufal, že se Sherlock připravil pořádně, protože on už se teď nedokázal držet zpátky. Zvedl Sherlockovi nohy, přitiskl mu je k hrudníku, přidržel mu je za spodní stranu stehen a zajel dovnitř. „Ach _kurva_.“

Jak se do něj John vedral, Sherlock znovu rozhodil ruce do stran a sevřel do nich deku. „Všichni mě přidržují, drží mě přišpendleného, pro tebe, abys mě mohl šukat, nemůžu se pohnout, nemůžu…“

„Tak je to správně,“ dostal ze sebe John mezi výpady. „Protože já jsem ten, kdo rozhodne, kdy smíš vyvrcholit. A třebaže je můj pták ten největší a nejtvrdší, jakého jsi kdy cítil, ještě se udělat nesmíš, ne, dokud ti neošukám každičký centimetr té tvé pěkné malé studentské prdelky.  A hodlám to dělat hodiny. A ti ostatní se budou připravovat na další kolo, protože já vydržím déle než kdokoliv z nich, a za chvíli budou zase chtít tvoji pusu…“ zmáčkl si vlastní koule, tvrdě, aby zastavil přicházející orgasmus. Viděl to úplně živě: Sherlock roztažený na seně, ruce na hrudníku, přitahuje si nohy a zase se tahá za vlasy a John přiráží do jeho těsného horkého těla pořád dál a dál.

Sherlock zasténal, ústa otevřená, celý zoufalý a lesknoucí se potem. „Prosím, Jeane, _s’il vous plaît_ , prosím…“

A bylo to. John si s vědomím, že nevydrží déle než jen pár dalších sekund, přehodil Sherlockovu pravou nohu přes rameno, levou rukou sáhl dolů, pevně Sherlocka stiskl v dlani, zatáhl a zároveň vyrazil vpřed. Sherlock sebou trhl naproti a vykřikl: „Ach bože ano, ano, Johne, _ach bože!_ “ a celé tělo se mu křečovitě roztřáslo;  udělal se tak tvrdě, jak ho John ještě nikdy neviděl. John si představil ty ostatní, jak sténají spolu se Sherlockem, dívají se na Johna, jak Sherlocka přivádí k orgasmu a honí se přitom čím dál rychleji a tvrději, a zajížděl tak hluboko, jak jen mohl, pořád dál. Představil si je, jak vrcholí a kropí celý Sherlockův potřísněný hrudník, a vtom ho naplnil a označil ho jen a jen za svého.

Když byl konečně vyždímaný dosucha, John se na Sherlocka zhroutil a do ucha mu bušilo jeho srdce. Cítil pod sebou Sherlockovu zpocenou hruď, jak se těžce zvedá, a pokoušel se chytit vlastní dech. Teď, když bylo po všem, být k sobě tak blízko začínalo být trochu nepříjemné, bylo jim horko a lepili se, a tak se John zvedl a odtáhl. Sherlock zasténal.

„Uf, tohle budu cestou zpátky rozhodně cítit.“

John se trochu provinile podíval na jeho rudý a oteklý vstup. „Tady, počkej chvilku.“ Zalovil v košíku a vytáhl pořád ještě studenou láhev růžového. Přitiskl ji Sherlockovi k zadku. Sherlock vyjekl, ale když chtěl John láhev odtáhnout, Sherlock si ji přidržel.

„Ne, nech to tam, je to příjemné.“

John sebou plácl na záda na deku, chvíli jen tak ležel a nechal se ovívat letním vánkem. Pořád se cítil úplně vyčerpaný a po ledabylém pokusu se otřít to vzdal. Zůstal tam jen ležet a pozoroval vzor stříbřitých listů proti jasnému nebi.

„To je tedy historka,“ řekl po chvíli. „Chápu, že jsi strávil léta masturbací nad něčím takovým. Ale nevěděl jsem, že máš úchylku na orgie.“

„Jenom ve fantazii, nepropadej marným nadějím,“ zamumlal Sherlock. O chvíli později řekl, už ne tak líně: „Ale ty ano, že?“

„Hmmm?“

„Ne.“ Sherlockův hlas teď zněl úplně probuzeně, očividně dychtil tenhle nový fascinující oříšek rozlousknout. „Tebe nezajímá mít sex s více lidmi, tebe zajímá sledovat je, jak­ - ne, to taky není ono­ – aha. Je to tak trochu jako obrácený voyerismus, uděláš se nad představou, jak jiní lidé sledují _tebe_. Zajímavé, naznačuje to vysoký stupeň sebejistoty.“ John se usmál do nebe a Sherlock řekl hlubokým sametovým hlasem, o kterém John bezpečně věděl, že ho použil schválně: „Pověz mi, Johne. Jakoupak fantazii jsi _ty_ používal, když jsi ve čtrnácti masturboval?“

„Kdepak,“ odpověděl John vesele. „To je příběh na jindy.“

„Ale Johne,“ přemlouval ho Sherlock. „Vzrušuje mě už jen to, když na to pomyslím, podívej.“

John se podíval. Sherlock pořád ležel natažený na zádech, kolena ohnutá a nohy opřené o chodidla, a láhev vína, kterou si držel mezi půlkami, mu trčela mezi nohama přímo vzhůru jako tupý malý ztopořený penis. Neovládl se a rozesmál se. „Ty jsi legrační,“ řekl. „A radši bys mi to měl dát, abych to mohl otřít.  Radši by ses měl otřít i sám, dokud to jde, jinak to stejně budeš cestou zpátky pěkně cítit.“

Sherlock uraženě ohrnul ret, ale posadil se a podal mu láhev, „Přemýšlím o dlouhé chladné sprše, šlofíku a příjemné večeři na tom místě, o kterém jsme slyšeli, s tím vinařstvím,“ řekl John zasněně a rozhlížel se po ubrouscích.

„A pak mi řekneš o své fantazii.“

„Ó ne,“ zavrtěl John neústupně hlavou. „Musíš mít trochu trpělivost. Potřebuje to ten pravý čas. Jako byl pro tebe tenhle, když jsi mi řekl svoji.“

„Mmm.“ Sherlock vypadal odhodlaně, což pro Johna nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého. „Na to se ještě podíváme.“


End file.
